


Searching for a Fic . PLEASE HELP

by SuperLuthor18



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLuthor18/pseuds/SuperLuthor18
Summary: Urgent i need your help
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Searching for a Fic . PLEASE HELP

Im looking for a sad fic with a kind of a ¿happy ending?  
Its about Lena being adopting by the Luthors. Lex rape her since she is a kid but she escape when she is a teen or something like that.  
Later she is a CEO and is in Love with Kara Danvers and she knows Kara is Supergirl  
Lex kidnapp Lena but Kara and The DEO rescue her i think. And Lex write his name on Lena skin. 

Please help me to find it


End file.
